Remember
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "AKA-" Sebelum nama itu selesai diucapkan, tamparan keras yang menggema di depan bar langsung bersarang di wajahnya. "Diam." /AkaKise - Hurt/Comfort - Angst - Romance. Enjoy your reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember**

Ada beberapa kisah yang tak pernah bisa disampaikan. Kata-kata yang terikat rantai dalam kepala dan hanya terdiam di sana, tanpa pernah bisa diungkapkan, hanya tuatan memori yang terus mengulang dalam kesepian.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta

 ** _Drabble Collection_**

* * *

Akashi tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah itu, sebuah senyum manis yang sering menyambut paginya dan mengantarnya tidur sebelum matahari terbit kembali. Lalu suara, nyanyian dan lantunan mendayu yang terkadang menidurkan monster dalam dirinya. Akashi tidak akan pernah lupa itu.

Bahkan ketika saat ini dia termenung dengan punggung menyender ke dinginnya dinding, ingatan itu melekat. Kisah tentang Ryouta yang adalah matahari dalam hidupnya, dulu.

Pemuda itu meninggalkannya sendiri dalam beku sekarang. Di sebuah tempat yang tidak ada dalam peta, di relung paling kecil dalam hatinya. Memerangkapnya dalam jutaan pertanyaan dan ingatan.

 _"Aku lelah Akashi! How long will you keep suffocating me?"_

Akashi tidak akan pernah lupa jejak air bening yang melintangi pipi Ryouta. Saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya setelah jejak tangan si pirang tertanam di pipinya. Akashi selalu ingat sorot mata nyalak di dalam dua mata emas itu. Mata emas yang selalu diingatnya hangat, malam itu berubah. Es paling membekukan yang pernah dilihat Akashi. Sorot mata dendam dan kalut yang menusuk hati yang mulai merasa. Pemuda merah itu termenung dalam diamnya.

Dalam kepalanya ia memandangi sosok Ryouta, mata yang mati adalh refleksi dari dirinya yang kehilangan cahaya. Tapi, untuk kali ini Akashi hanya diam, memandang jauh tanpa arah, membiarkan Ryouta-nya jauh dari jangkauan.

Karena dia juga lelah, untuk mengekang sang kekasih yang terus menyakitinya.

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang hilang diantara mereka. Kise Ryouta membuang pandangnya ke jendela sembari menyanggahkan pipi pada kaca lembap di sampinganya. Di luar hujan deras, tidak ada secercah titik mentari bisa menembus awan hitam yang membawa badai.

 _"Apa kau tidak pernah mengerti perkataanku? Kau harus di sini dan bukan di sana dengan orang lain, tidak peduli apapun alasannya!"_

Akashi tidak pernah sepemaksa itu dulu. Walaupun si emperor suka memerintahnya, Akashi tidak pernah mengekangnya seperti itu dulu. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal dan menutup matanya erat, bayangan itu muncul lekat dalam benang memorinya. Mata merah yang lurus diarahkan padanya. Akashi yang tidak ia kenal.

Hubungan mereka hancur.

"Seperti yang kau katakan Akashicchi, tidak semua orang akan bersamamu selamanya... sekarang kau juga pergi." Gumam si pirang disela lamunannya, helai pirang rambutnya jatuh menutupi mata; dengan jeli menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah bersarang di ujung matanya.

Ryouta menatap uap kopi yang keluar dari cangkirnya, dan dia tersenyum. Menyelamati kehilangan yang dirasakan hatinya, dan kebebasan yang kini diraihnya.

Dadanya nyeri... kebebasan kah?

Ia tatap langit yang masih menangis, menggantikn air matanya yang sudah lelah keluar. Ryouta lalu melirik handphone-nya. Aomine mengiriminya beberapa pesan, ajakan kencan dan beberapa kata penyemangat yang khas dengan gaya ogah-ogahan si hitam itu.

Ryouta menghela nafas. Seluruh pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Akashi, bahkan setelah mereka berpisah. Walaupun sisi egoisnya tidak pernah mampu membuatnya mengatakan maaf. Ryouta merindukan Akashi, dan selalu mencintai sosok yang pernah merebut seluruh hidupnya itu.

* * *

 _"I'll always keep you in my heart"_

To be continued

* * *

a/n: Ini akan jadi drabble tentang kenangan-kenangan Akashi akan Ryouta, dan sebaliknya :")

Hello saya veteran kembali o/ wish I can write more for this fandom again /love love/


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain**

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta

 _ **Drabble Collection**_

* * *

Hujan.

September menjadi pengantar rintik-rintik itu kembali ke bumi, jatuh ke atas tanah mengepulkan bau khas musim hujan yang lama telah hilang dari penciumannya. Kise mengintip sang angkasa dari sisi payung yang jadi pelindungnya melawan rintik-rintik yang jatuh awal bulan itu. Matanya tenang mengadah lebih tinggi untuk melihat hujan yang datang menerpa, memukul-mukul ringan bagian atas payungnya membuat gaduh.

"Ah, tahun lalu juga sederas ini..." bisiknya dalam sepi sebelum kemudian matanya terpejam sebentar, _dulu juga seperti ini,_ rapalnya dalam hati lagi. Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum kecil, butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menahan dingin yang menyerang telapak tangannya. Beruntung, hujan tidak pernah lebih dingin dari pada salju. Kise masih bisa menahan dingin yang menerpa kulit pucatnya hari ini.

Tanpa lelah ia kembali menelusuri jalan ke arah rumah makan yang sudah dipesankan Aomine untuk mereka. Diadahkan kepalanya kembali ke depan, menuntun langkahnya ke arah yang tepat.

Dia tidak mau tersesat di saat hujan deras begitu.

Entah kenapa, tangannya makin dingin, begitu juga lehernya yang sudah dilapisi syal. _Ini aneh,_ batinnya. Si pirang itu menyelipkan sebelah tangannya kembali ke saku celana, berharap udara dingin berhenti mencumbui kulitnya untuk sesaat.

Lalu, dia kembali berjalan, sambil beraharap dingin di tangannya menghilang.

Sayang, Kise tidak pernah sadar –atau, tidak mau sadar. Dingin itu bukan datang bersama hujan dan angin yang berseliweran tidak tentu arah. Sang dingin telah menatap dalam dirinya, dari sanalah beku di kulitnya berasal. Sesesap dingin yang mengelambui sukmanya bersama dengan benalu hidup akan Akashi Seijuuro dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang Akashi ingat tentang hujan.

Satu dari banyak hal itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

Dulu, Akashi selalu mengasosiasikan si pirang itu dengan alam. Dia akan menatap ke atas, melihat sang mentari, dan tersenyum di kala sang surya bersinar terang. _Sebahagia itukah kau hari ini Ryouta?_ Lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum tertawa rendah dan melanjutkan harinya. Hal-hal bodoh untuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal dingin dan tidak berpersaan. Di lain hari, ketika hari hujan, Akashi akan menelpon si pirang. Berkedok pertanyaan, ' _Kau ada dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu.'_ Mantan kaisar Teiko itu bertemu Kisa hanya untuk memastikan bahwa senyum di wajah si pirang bukan ilusi dan harinya baik-baik saja. Hanya karena dia tidak mau si pirang sedih seperti hujan yang sedang berkabung.

Untuk Akashi, Kise Ryouta adalah tempatnya hidup.

Pemuda itulah yang memberinya udara untuk bernafas.

Ketika si pirang itu luka. Akashi bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang terus menghantui hidupnya. Dia juga terluka. Ketika si pirang tersenyum. Akashi merasakan energi yang meluap dan membuatnya bersemangat menjalani hari. Pun tak banyak yang menyadari itu, banyak hal yang berubah dalam dirinya.

Karena waktu itu, Akashi sudah pindah dari dunia hening yang ditinggalinya ke daratan baru yang penuh warna, Kise Ryouta.

Sayang, sekarang dia sudah kembali ke dunia heningnya. Dan bicara kejujuran, Akashi tidak mau menjejak ke dunia penuh warna milik Kise lagi. Sudah cukup ia mencandu duri yang diberikan si pirang dengan madu manis ditiap senyumannya.

Tapi di tengah hujan itu, Akashi melirik sang langit dari jendela kantornya.

Pikirannya kembali pada sosok si pirang.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini, Ryouta?" dan berbisik pada sepi yang menyekap dadanya.

* * *

 _"_ _Everything is gray under these skies"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't wanna know, I don't need to know**

* * *

Kuroko no Basuk (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta

 **Drabble Collection**

* * *

.

Kadang, hanya terkadang, ada beberapa saat ketika Akashi tidak paham dengan tabiatnya sendiri. Di beberapa kesempatan, matanya masih susah lepas dari nama Ryouta. Di media sosial misalnya, kebiasaan untuk mengecek akun si pirang tidak bisa dihentikan. Frekuensinya memang menurun, tapi untuk kata berhenti... Akashi belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sangat sulit untuk berhenti. Lama-kelamaan, bahkan, Shintarou mulai menyebutnya 'pengguna narkoba yang sedang rehab'. Sebuah perumpamaan yang membuat Akashi terkekeh pelan disela sepinya. Dia benar-benar pengidap, dan sosok Ryouta adalah obat terlarang yang memang tidak seharusnya disentuh dari awal.

Namun apadaya? Akashi Seijuuro terlanjur mencicip rasa manis si pirang. Senyum yang seperti malaikat, tawa yang seperti lonceng angin, dan suara yang seperti lantunan harpa surga. Dipikir sekali lagi, memang benar kata orang, kejahatan yang paling keji tersembunyi dalam selubung yang paling memikat. Akashi sudah kecanduan parah sekarang dan dia perlu berhenti. _Dia harus berhenti._ Sayangnya, sekali kau tercelup, kau tidak akan pernah bebas sepenuhnya.

" _Little do you know, I'm trying to pick myself piece by piece_ ," dengan bosan, si rambut merah itu mengumam nada pelan sebuah lagu yang dulu pernah jadi kesukaan Ryouta. Katanya, lagu itu mengingatkannya pada mereka, _Little Do You Know_. Lagu tentang sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama saling mencintai namun terluka satu sama lain, rahasia kecil yang meraka simpan ketika ada perkelahian yang membuat mereka sakit hati, tapi begitu, mereka masih saling mencintai.

Klise.

Si merah yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya itu menguap lebar. Sebelah tangan terangkat hanya untuk memijat leher yang rasanya kaku. Tugasnya sebagai siswa dan ketua tim basket di Rakuzan sudah selesai sejak setengah jam lalu, dan sekarang dia terjebak di keseharian yang harus ia benci tapi tidak bisa dibuatnya berhenti. Jemarinya dengan lincah menelusuri timeline si pirang.

Baru-baru ini, Ryouta mendapat latihan ganda dari kaptennya, lalu pekerjaan baru. "Hm," gumaman pelan melewati bibirnya. Akashi melirik ke arah atap lalu tersenyum kecil. "Well, at least, you are happy. That should be enough." Ujarnya dalam bisikan. Begitu dia mampu menggenggam perasaannya lagi, Akashi segera meletakan ponselnya di tempat lain.

 _Semuanya baik-baik saja._ Pikiran itu memberi rasa ketenangan tersendiri. Dengan kepala diletakkan di atas bantal, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya, sebelum dua irisnya hilang dibalik kelopak mata.

 _Selamat malam, Ryouta_.

Pada akhirnya, memang susah berhenti menjadi pecandu.

.

.

' _I don't know you... but I want you, all the more for that..._

 _Words fall through me... and always fool me, and I can't react..._

 _And games that never amount, to more than they're meant... will play-'_

"Kak, bisa aku _request_ lagu lain?" Kise melirik sedikit ke arah kakaknya yang larut dalam lantunan lagu dan gitar yang dimainkannya, mengacuhkan si pirang yang menyender lemas dan terlihat masam mendengarkan lantunan nada dari si gitar.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kalaupun kakaknya itu berusaha menjawab, jawabannya adalah tidak. Wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu lebih berminat menyelesaikan lagu dalam kepalanya daripada mendengar protes si adik.

Kise mendengus pelan dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Suara kakaknya tidak jelek, sangat merdu malah, terlebih lagi dengan fakta bahwa seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah konsumsi dunia _entertainment,_ suara wanita di depan matanya itu di atas kata luar biasa. Hanya saja, lantunan lagu _Falling Slowly_ membawa terlalu banyak hal untuk diingat. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat jantungnya merintih dan berdetak lebih kencang di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah helaan nafas berat akhirnya meluncur, Kise membenahi poni untuk mencoba mengalihkan diri.

Pun itu tidak banyak membantu.

Bayangan Akashi sudah terlanjur memenuhi benaknya. Dua tangan yang seringkali bermain di sela-sela rambutnya dan menyentuh lembut pipinya, sentuhan itu bahkan bisa ia rasakan dengan indra perabanya. Walaupun, sedihnya, itu hanya bayangan belaka. Kise menarik kakinya ke atas sofa dan memeluk lututnya, kalau-kalau ia terseret arus topan karena lagu ini, dia perlu sesuatu untuk berpegangan.

" _... falling slowly sing your melody... I'll sing it loud~ Ohh~"_

Dulu, karena Akashi yang lebih berbakat menggunakan gitar, si merah itu akan memainkan bagian _chorus_ dua kali sambil bergumam dan tersenyum kearahnya. Kise masih ingat juga, kala itu wajahnya memerah.

Salahkan ketampanan si Emperor dan kemanisan yang jarang ditunjukan, sisi manis itu langsung membuat rona merah di pipi si pirang tidak terkendali.

Kise menatap ke arah jemarinya dalam diam lalu menutup matanya lekat, menghela nafas sekali lagi.

 _Do you think of me right now?_ Pikirnya dalam diam, setengah mengkhayal. Kalau tidak ingat sosok kakaknya yang mungkin sedang mengamatinya dari sisi sofa lain, Kise sudah siap menangis.

 _Ah sudahlah, memang sudah berakhir. Wish you have a nice day, Akashicchi._

Si pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan menumpukan dahinya pada dengkul, mencoba mengatur panas yang mulai menjalari matanya.

.

 ** _It is easy to forgive, but it is not easy to forget._**

* * *

Hello o/ belated happy new year from me :") May God bless us in this new year that it will bring us more luck and happiness in the future. I hope you enjoy this one and congratulation for **Voly Ichi** x _3_ so envy ;; hope I can graduate asap too and also, hello for my long-long sis, **Cheesy,** for God sake I forgot my own password that I don't open sosmed for so long orz and kiddo, I miss u, sobs, also **Rhen,** get too occupied with irl and classes ;; I miss u too, update asap kay :D?, and for everyone, wish you all a happy day :D

and thank you **De** for the mention of my typos(It is hard to spot it alone :"3 ), I have fixed that /blow kisses to you/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jealousy is a shame. He shouldn't feel it.**_

 _ **Kise is not his anymore.**_

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, tidak ada tatap muka, tidak ada salam-sapa, tidak ada chit-chat kecil. Nihil. Hubungannya dengan Akashi benar-benar karam dan Kise juga tidak beraharap untuk memperbaiki benang merah yang telah dipotong. Benang yang dulu mereka rawat apik itu entah sudah berlabuh kemana ujung lainnya, si pirang mendengus. Setenggak _whisky_ di botol kembali melewati tenggorokan menuju ke perut. Rasanya panas, memabukkan. Kise meletakkan gelas bening di atas meja kasar, memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut tidak setuju setela tegukan ke-tiga masuk ke tubuhnya.

Dia stress. Kise Ryouta ada di ambang kewarasannya sekarang, dan di atas apapun, dia hanya ingin amnesia untuk beberapa hari atau tahun, sampai hatinya benar-benar tidak merasa. Mendengar nama Akashi membuatnya digelayuti dosa. Nyatanya, perpisahan mereka yang diinisiasi oleh si merah itu berimbas sangat buruk pada tatanan hidupnya. Akashi pada dasarnya adalah bagian tiap roda menit si pirang, nama pemuda itu menari bersama darah dalam tubuhnya. Mengingatkan Kise atas kejahatan yang membuat hubungan mereka retak.

Dirinya memang seperti angin, cinta untuk bebas, untuk bebas dari ikatan atau aturan. Tapi cinta sang _Emperor_ adalah sangkar, ikatan yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Yang dirasanya adalah tirani dari seorang dictator. Namun sekarang, setelah dia bebas. Kise kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Lubang besar yang kosong dan hitam, menganga.

Si pirang itu mencoba berbagai opsi untuk menambal si lubang yang kerap kali menganggu tidurnya. Ikut kencan buta, ikut kegiatan baru, lalu mempersibuk jadwal latihan, menggila dengan teman-temannya. Dia mencoba apapun untuk menjahit kosong itu. Tapi, itu semua cuma sesaat. Malamnya sebelum tidur, Kise harus tabah menjalani rasa kesendirian yang memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau tidak hengkang dari kapalaku sialan?" alkohol mulai menguasai dirinya. Kise memaki dalam bisikan, menjambak rambut sembari memijat kening yang makin menyiksa. Denyutan pengundang sakit kepala itu tak kunjung hilang. Si alkohol sialan itu juga malah membuat matanya panas.

Pemuda itu menggeram tertahan, "brengsek." Umpatan demi umpatan pelan-pelan keluar seirama dengan cairan bening yang menggenangi pulupuk mata. Kise tercekat, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat lalu mengusap air mata yang sudah siap jatuh pergi.

Egoisnya tak akan membiarkan air mata itu sampai jatuh, apalagi untuk Akashi. _Sudah cukup_ , Kise mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya, si pirang tidak sanggup. Emosi bergejolak dalam dada dan pening di kepala membuatnya lepas kendali. Kristal air mata kembali terbentuk di ujung mata, Kise menangis ditengah musik _hiphop_ kencang, berdentum energik dari stereo.

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ryouta. Aku di sini."_

Akashi akan selalu mengatakan itu ketika dia menangis, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Menawarkan rasa aman yang tidak pernah diterimanya dari orang lain, bahkan dari keluarga. Pelukan Akashi adalah _safe heaven_ , pemuda itu tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa tenang. Bahkan di tengah pertengkaran yang hampir terjadi tiap satu minggu sekali, berada di dekapan Akashi selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kise tahu tidak baik bergantung pada orang lain. Dia keracunan oleh sosok Akashi sekarang. Kise perlu dekapan itu, lengan yang menariknya penuh afeksi. Sosok yang selalu bisa melindunginya dari semua kejahatan dan kekejaman dunia.

Sebuah ironi nyata, pun Akashi tidak bisa melindunginya dari kekejaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Tidak sadar kalau tangisannya makin menjadi, Kise bahkan lupa kalau dia ada di tempat umum. Di klub malam yang penuh dengan orang berdansa bersama pasangan. Dan di sanalah ia, menangisi seseorang yang sudah hilang dari genggamannnya.

Seluruh hidupnya memang ironi. Si pirang tertawa miris, dia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi pada saat itu. Bahkan ketika seorang asing memeluknya dan mencoba menggodannya, Kise hanya diam tanpa perlawannan. Dia butuh obat dari racun sang _Emperor_.

* * *

Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Akashi bisa merasakan kesepian. _Poker_ _face_ yang diusungnya bangga tidak pernah sekalipun gagal menunjukan kemandirian dan ketidakbutuhan akan entitas lain. Walau begitu, topeng tetaplah topeng. Kebenaran dibalik topenglah yang lebih masuk akal. Akashi tetap manusia biasa. Dia punya kelamahan. Walaupun kesepian bukan kelemahan utama, Akashi benci perasaan yang baru-baru ini menyusup kalbunya tanpa permisi.

Jadi, di sinilah ia, menyelipkan diri di antara lautan manusia yang melenggok sesuai irama musik yang menderu. Akashi sama sekali tidak tertarik, yang dibutuhkannya adalah beberapa gelas _whisky_ atau apapun. Setidaknya di tengah lautan manusia ini, dia mungkin bisa melepas penat dari sosok si pirang Ryouta.

Ryouta. Kise Ryouta berubah dari tambatan hati menjadi benalu di otak briliannya. Sebulan telah berlalu, tapi entah apa mantra yang berhasil disematkan padanya oleh si pirang itu. Akashi tidak pernah bisa melupakan si pirang. Si pirang itu seperti selalu muncul ditiap sel otaknya, tersenyum dan menyapa, _"Akashicchi!"_.

Mungkin, dia yang mulai tidak waras. Si merah itu mendecih pelan, menanggapi pemikiran yang kemudian datang. Mungkin dia merindukan si pirang. Entah, Akashi menggedik pada dirinya sendiri, perdebatan akan hal itu sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari terakhir dan melelahkan. Egonya tak mau mengalah, sudah cukup kilas balik hubungan mereka memvonis bahwa Ryouta adalah biang kerok yang merusak kesetabilan jiwanya.

Akashi mencintai Kise, memang. Ia tidak menampik hal itu, tapi penolakan si pirang pada jenis cinta miliknya adalah sebuah perendahan.

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah peduli padamu _,_ " gumaman pelan terlontar. Akashi ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu, di SMP Teiko.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, si pirang itu adalah sosok yang sangat cerah, mengkilap dan menyegarkan. Seperti matahari di musim semi dengan angin yang membawa kelopak Sakura. Ada potensi yang luar biasa pada pemuda itu, dan Akashi tertarik. Harusnya, dia mengantisiasi kalau sinar secerah matahari itu membakar.

Dan sekarang, Akashi terbakar. Satu bagain dalam dirinya hangus.

"Ya ampun, anak manis ini, jangan menangis lah. Ayo habiskan malam ini denganku."

Beberapa langkah menuju bar konter, suara pria menjijikan itu masuk ke telinganya. Wajah lusuh, tipikal preman atau anggota yukaza tidak berguna yang sok berkuasa. Akashi menatap dalam diam, ekspresi wajahnya kaku, dingin seperti biasa.

Sampai dia tertegun melihat helaian pirang si sosok yang digoda oleh mahluk bodoh itu. Akashi tertegun, seperti dibius menjadi es. Dia selalu mengenali Kise, dan dia tahu siapa pemilik rambut kuning yang sedang digoda orang sialan tadi. Untuk sesaat, ada rasa marah yang muncul tanpa diundang.

Kise yang tidak membalas membuat si pemuda brengsek yang menggodanya makin berani. Dia dengan tanpa izin memeluk si pirang itu dan hampir menempelkan bibir menjijikannya ke wajah Kise.

Hampir. Tinju Akashi terlanjur bergerak lebih cepat dan mendaratkan kepala pria itu ke meja bar sekeras mungkin. Sebuah gunting mendarat di ujung pipi tanpa belas kasihan.

"Pergi dari sini atau mayatmu yang kubuang dari sini," singkat, dingin, dan membunuh. Dua manik _crimson_ miliknya mengancam tanpa gagal. Pria itu langsung terbirit kabur, dan Akashi kembali tertegun.

Apa yang baru dilakukannya? Gunting di tangan menggantung lemas ketika mata sembab Ryouta terangkat ke arahnya. Dua iris mereka bertemu, hening, dan hening. Dunia seperti membisu. Akashi hanya bisa mendengar iskan pelan si pirang yang mencengkram hatinya.

Apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Cemburu? Kise Ryouta bahkan bukan miliknya lagi.

Tapi ketika air mata Kise kembali jatuh dan si pirang itu masih membisu, Akashi benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dan langsung menarik sosok ringkih itu erat-erat dalam dekapannya. Persetan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku di sini, Ryouta."

* * *

 _Why you never disappear from my head?_

* * *

A/N: akhirnya yang ini update unu wish you like it guys /winkwonk/


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bleeding**_

.

Kuroko no Basuk (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta

 **Drabble Collection**

.

* * *

Kasur besar yang mengisi sepertiga bagian kamarnya harusnya jadi tempat paling nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan punggung pegal dan kepala penat.

Namun, di sanalah Akashi Seijuuro terjaga sepanjang malam menelaah belitan benang ruwet yang mengikat kesadarannya.

" _Idiot!"_

Gema suara seorang Kise Ryouta ikut menemani malam itu. Makian berisi satu kata yang langsung menusuk dada layaknya panah cupid yang pernah dilesakan ke tempat yang sama. Satu persamaan dengan perbedaan yang mendasar. Sama-sama membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam tapi yang ini membekukan seluruh tubuhnya bersama udara kering dari _air conditioner_.

Dua hari lalu di bar kota ketika ia menyelamatkan si pirang dari tangan laki-laki kurang ajar yang dengan senyum menjijikan ingin mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesedihan sang kekasih yang tidak terikat lagi dengannya. Memberikan tonjokan keras di pipi sampai pria itu lari seperti tikus ketakutan.

Di tempat itu juga, Kise menghadiahinya tamparan keras di pipi dan meninggalkannya dengan mata sembab di tengah hiruk pikuk gebuaan musik.

Si pirang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh, langsung menerjang pintu kelar. Ia mengejar pemuda itu keluar, amarah mendominasi ketika tamparan Kise menyengat tajam di pipinya.

Itu tamparan kedua yang pernah diterimanya, oleh orang yang sama.

Hanya saja, kemudian ia sadar, bahwa apa yang dikejarnya bukan manusia, hanya tubuh tanpa nyawa. Lebih mirip boneka porselen ramping yang bisa berjalan, teronggok di pojok bangunan bar memuntahkan isi perutnya paksa dengan dua jari menyodok tenggorokan.

Tentu saja, boneka porselen tidak perlu makanan, minuman, dan sisi kemanusian –semua yang ia buang paksa bersama gumpalan bening berbercak merah yang keluar dengan bau menyengat.

Akashi menatap hampa pemandangan yang ia lihat. Decih benci yang selama ini ia coba rasiokan untuk tetap pada titik tenang bangkit. Benci pada dirinya dan benci pada si pirang yang membuat lidahnya kelu.

Bahkan setelah diselingkuhi, disalahkan, dan diabaikan, kakinya masih tegap melangkah ke arah si pirang yang teronggok pada dinding untuk menyokong tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke atas cairan hina yang baru dikeluarkannya.

"Pergi!"

Balasan pertama Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Akashi menyorot dingin pada pemuda itu, sorot kering penuh kehampaan sebelum ia melangkah lebih dekat tanpa mempedulikan racauan Kise.

Akashi mencengkram paksa lengan kiri si pirang, membuat pemuda itu kaget dan membelalak karena cengkraman yang terlalu keras di lengannya.

"AKA-"

Sebelum nama itu selesai diucapkan, tamparan keras yang menggema di depan bar langsung bersarang di wajahnya.

"Diam."

Reka ulang kejadian di depan bar itu menghantuinya, Akashi menatap telapak tangan kanan yang terasa panas waktu bertemu pipi si pirang yang makin tirus.

" _Toxic relationship, lebih baik kau berhenti, Akashi."_

Semua hal tentang si pirang itu membuatnya gila, meningat namanya saja membuat Akashi ingin berteriak seperti orang sinting hanya untuk melampiaskan semua cela yang berusaha ia tambal di hubungan mereka sebelum akhirnya tanda berhenti ia bubuhkan.

Pun, si pirang itu tetap menghantuinya tiap malam.

Dua hari belakangan, Akashi berusaha sebaik mungkin menghilangkan rasa penyesalan yang bersarang di dada. Tamparan yang ia layangkan di pipi si pirang itu menghancurkan sumpahnya sendiri.

Berati dia sudah berhenti mencintai Kise Ryouta? Mungkin.

Apa Akashi Seijuuro sudah berhenti kecanduan Kise Ryouta? Belum.

Kise mencoba menonjoknya sekali, menamparnya dua kali dan menyalahkannya berkali-kali. Jadi kenapa rasa itu tidak bisa mati?

Sisi naifnya terus-terusan mengejar senyum manis yang bukan miliknya itu. Betapa memuakkan.

* * *

Makanan di atas meja mungkin sudah membusuk, Kise tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mencoba makan setelah pertemuannya dengan Akashi. Orang terakhir di dunia yang paling ingin ditemuinya.

Kise tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak ketukan pintu yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Selain aroma memuakan kamar mandi dan bau muntahannya sendiri, dua hari belakangan ini ia hanya tahu kegelapan yang memerangkap kamarnya dan rasa panas di pipi dan rasa bersalah yang tidak terkira.

Akashi tidak pernah main tangan.

Kise tahu pasti orang seperi apa Akashi. Semarah apapun, pemuda itu akan selalu menyelesaikan segalanya lewat diskusi.

Selama ini, ketika ia meledak-ledak dan mengamuk, Akashi yang akan jadi penenang dan sehancur apapun sosoknya, Akashi akan ada di sana.

Tetapi tamparan hari itu dan sorot tanpa warna itu.

Kise hanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Punah sudah segala benteng pertahanan yang diciptakannya untuk melindungi diri. Rencana picik untuk membuat hidupnya tetap dalam garis damai dengan menyalahkan semua itu pada Akashi.

Tetapi, semua itu hancur berkeping. Jadi cermin yang menunjukan betapa busuk hatinya.

Fakta bahwa seringkali ia membuang kesadaran dirinya untuk kepuasan sesaat, mengabaikan Akashi untuk kepentingan pribadinya, menganggap pemuda itu tidak ada setelah ia diberikan segalanya.

Kise benar-benar merasa hina. Semuanya terlihat samar dan hanya kotoran dan nanah menjijikan yang bisa ia lihat dari dirinya.

Terutama ketika sisi bodohnya malah mengharap Akashi. Ia menampar dirinya sendiri, menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi untuk setiap harapan tentang mereka untuk kembali.

Pada akhirnya, ia akan tertidur di atas bantal basah dengan tampang kumal. Bangun di hari berikutnya untuk menatap statis dinding kamar lalu mengulang semua kegilaan itu.

Siang hari ia akan memesan makanan, menyuap tiga sendok dan pergi memuntahkan semua makanan itu ke lubang pembuangan. Malam hari, ia akan mulai berangan, kemudian memaki diri sendiri. Semalaman berusaha tegar sebelum akhirnya pertahanan hancur dan dia menguras seluruh stok air mata di atas bantal.

Dia memutus kontak dengan semua _teman kencannya_ , memblokir semua nomor itu dan menyisakan nomor keluarga dan Akashi Seijuuro.

Setidaknya kalau ia mati membusuk dalam kamar apartmentnya dan ditemukan, pihak pengurus apartmen bisa menghubungi keluarganya.

Untuk nomor Akashi, ia hanya berharap ada keajaiban yang membuatnya punya keberanian untuk memint maaf pada orang yang, ia sadar, telah dilukainya begitu dalam itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan," bisiknya menatap langit-langit kamar. Cahaya remang yang menyelip lewat sela-sela tirai kamarnya adalah satu-satunya pencahayaan. Matanya buram karena bengkak.

"Kau memang menyedihkan."

Suara baru itu membuatnya berjengit, bangkit duduk di tempat tidur. Kise mengucek mata untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Dia terkekeh berat ketika menemukan sekelebat warna merah dalam pengelihatannya.

Dia benar-benar sudah gila sampai sekarang membuat sosok Akashi Seijuuro di kamarnya, bersender dekat saklar lampu dengan bibir mengatup rapat membentuk garis lurus.

Tidak mungkin Akashi akan susah-susah pergi ke tempatnya. Terutama, bagaimana bisa Akashi masuk ketika satu-satunya pintu menuju kamarnya dikunci.

"Aku nyata kalau meragukan itu."

Dua tangan menangkup pipinya, dua ibu jari mengelus lembut kulit yang menghitam di bawah mata. Kise tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, atau apa ia punya hak untuk bereaksi?

Tetapi, air matanya langsung keluar tanpa diminta. Tangannya sendiri gemetar ketika merasakan sepasang tangan yang manangkup pipinya terasa hangat.

Ia menangis sesungukan, ketika Akashi menariknya ke dalam dekapan, tangis itu datang makin keras, sengsara dan memohon.

Akashi memeluknya erat hari itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan ia, Kise, menumpahkan semuanya, berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf yang penuh isakan, berpegangan pada kaos abu-abu si kepala merah seakan hidupnya akan berakhir kalau Akashi pergi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reconciliation**_

.

Kuroko no Basuk (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta

 **Drabble Collection**

* * *

Coklat panas dalam gengaman. Kise meniup kepul putih yang mengepul di atas permukaan tenang coklat itu perlahan. Harum khas masakan segar menguar dari dapur yang sudah berhari-hari dibiarkan terbengkalai.

Apartement minimalis yang ditinggalinya lebih dari lima tahun itu seakan dibawa melintas waktu ketika pertama ia membeli set tempat tinggal itu. Terlebih, kalau mengingat betapa berantakannya tempat itu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Disesapnya pelan rasa coklat hangat dalam cangkir.

Manis, sedikit pahit, tapi manis. Coklat panas khas buatan Akashi.

Sepasang manik emasnya menengok ke arah dapur tempat si kepala merah sedang membuatkan bubur untuknya. Dadanya nyeri. Sungguh seperti mimpi, apa ia sebenarnya sekarat dan hampir mati sekarang? Akashi yang sudah berkali-kali dikhianatinya, yang dimakinya ketika pemuda itu hanya ingin membantunya, seharusnya Akashi sudah membuangnya, sungguh.

Matanya kembali panas, dan berair, tercelup rasa bersalah yang dibiarkannya mengalir dalam kalbu. Dia salah, dia telah menyakiti orang yang tulus mencintainya dan dia tidak berhak untuk kesempatan lain. Akashi tidak seharusnya ada di sini dan memberikannya harapan. Atau, apakah ini sebuah rencana balas dendam? Membuatnya kembali berharap hanya untuk dijatuhkan?

…seperti yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Ryouta." Lembut, sangat lembut. Suara yang dulu jadi lullaby-nya sebelum tidur.

 _Selamat malam, Ryouta. Mimpi indah._

"Neh, Akashicchi…" balasnya serak, menyeka rintik air mata di pelupuk mata. Dia sudah menangis berhari-hari, dan lebih dari sejam di dekapan Akashi. Tetap saja, tangki air matanya masih belum habis kalau mengingat betapa banyak yang telah ia buang.

Hubungan meraka yang ia buat karam. Akashi Seijuurou yang dirusaknya.

"Makanlah."

Bubur di atas meja tersaji hangat. Tusukan lain menikam hatinya. Akashi masih ingat kalau dia tidak suka makanan panas yang harus ditiup supaya masuk dalam taraf hangat.

Si pirang itu merasakan mulutnya kelu, tanpa sadar air mata melelah dalam sepi dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya gemetar memegang cangkir berisi coklat panas. Pun, tangan gemetar itu langsung digenggam oleh si rambut merah yang menghela nafas berat. Cangkir itu dipindahkan di samping bubur, dan tubuh kurus dalam balutan selimut itu ditarik ke dalam dekapan.

Akashi memejamkan sepasang manik ruby-nya dan Kise membiarkan air mata itu sekali lagi turun.

"Tuhan tahu betapa aku membencimu, Ryouta. Dan disaat bersamaan, Dia tahu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari tumpukan benci yang berusaha kupupuk."

Genggamannya mengepal pada selimut putih yang menutupi sosok tulang dibalut kulit miliknya. Sakit, nyeri, menusuk. Kejujuran memang menyakitkan, tapi ia butuh itu setelah menipu dirinya sendiri dengan kebohongan penuh warna. Ia harus menghadapi ini. Kise hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sementara air matanya membasahi bahan halus dari kemeja si kepala merah. Rasa familiar dan asing yang datang bersamaan membuat dadanya begitu sesak dan ingin meledak.

Deru nafas pelan Akashi menyepa telingnya. Emosi kalut dalam tiap tarikan nafas. Kise tahu, hal yang sama terjadi padanya.

"I can't let go of you, after all these months."

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, mengecek seberapa waras ia saat itu untuk meyakinkan diri kalau yang ada di depannya ini, yang bicara padanya, bukan halusinasi semata.

"Let's try again."

Tapi kalau ini memang halusinasi semata, ia rela jadi gila.

* * *

Menatap sosok Kise di depannya adalah sebuah siksaan. Apartement yang tidak terawat, dan lebih mirip tempat sampah. Hatinya diserang tombak bertubi-tubi. Sebigini rusaknya kah mereka berdua tanpa satu sama lain?

Dipelukanya erat tubuh ringkih berbalut selimut erat. Sosok yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya tiap malam sebelum ia tidur, di sela harinya, di saat ia melihat ke arah langit dengan matahari tinggi bertahta.

Melihat Kise yang sekarang membuatnya sesak.

Mereka sama-sama hancur.

Walaupun ia kelihatan sangat tenang, memeluk si pirang sembari mengelus punggung Kise untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Rasanya benar-benar-

"Kalau ini halusinasi tolong biarakan aku jadi gila…." Isak berat yang teredam dalam dekapannnya itu membuat Akashi terenyuh.

Ditangkupnya wajah Kise. Mata sembab dan lengket air mata di pipi pualam di sana membuat wajah yang biasanya berseri itu kusam. Pemuda itu menut bibirnya dalam pada bibir pucat milik si pirang, sebuah ciuman penuh makna. Sebuah angsuran untuk ketenangan.

 _Aku nyata, Ryouta._

Kise membalas ciuman itu sama dalam, seperti penyelam yang kehabisan oksigen dan bibir Akashi adalah oksigen untuknya. Dan Akashi memeluk tubuh Kise erat, jauh di dalam hatinya, ada rasa takut kalau itu semua memang sekedar halusinasi. Detik berlalu, kemudian menit. Akashi perlahan melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menyeka air mata yang menaungi pipi si pirang.

"Aku di sini."

Sepasang almond dalam mata si pirang menatap padanya. Mata yang menghantui mimpinya karena rindu. Mata yang selalu ia bayangkan. Sedikit redup, sedikit berharap, sedikit ragu, dan bingung. Akashi mengecup puncak kepala Kise saat ia menarik pemuda itu kembali dalam pelukan.

"Sekali lagi, jadilah milikku, Ryouta."

Gengaman tangan Kise di kemejannya mengerat, dan Akashi mendengar agoni diisakan pelan itu. Kise memeluknya perlahan, pun ragu-ragu dan kelihatan tidak yakin. Tetapi begitu tangan itu melingkar di pinggangnya, Kise langsung memeluknya erat.

Dan itu adalah jawaban yang cukup untuk Akashi.

* * *

 _#Sagittarius & #Gemini have a connection that is out of this world. When they fall in love there is no falling out of it._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

A/n: Happy birthday Ki-chan! Hadiahnya nyusul ya hehe. Also, thank you for reading!


End file.
